


交易

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: “你愛他？”“愛。”“只要你跟我睡一晚，那我就免了他的債。”周子瑜想也沒想，便毫不猶豫答應了凑﨑的要求。“子瑜，不要！”她的丈夫牢牢握著她的手腕，卻被她一指一指的扳開……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	交易

泛著寒光的鐵手銬緊緊銬住了周子瑜的手腕，在她白嫩的肌膚勾出一圈又一圈的紅痕。淚水盈滿在她的眼眶，不知是手銬勒得她生痛，還是被赤裸著身子被銬在床上的恥辱激出來的。

“別忍了，對著鏡頭哭出來吧。”站在床邊的凑﨑紗夏俯瞰著周子瑜，平素甜膩至極的嗓音此刻卻冷硬得如武士刀，一刀一刀的劈向周子瑜的心臟 :“你不哭的話，你的丈夫又怎會氣憤？他不生氣我又如何高興？”說罷，凑﨑俯下身，正如柴犬般細細嗅著周子瑜的髮絲、頸脖。

那並非周子瑜宛如雨後空山的清香，而是她丈夫骯髒的煙味。

她的omega被別的alpha佔有了！

儘管那個alpha是周子瑜的丈夫。可每當想到此處，凑﨑的面色更是沉了幾分，手中的皮鞭毫不留情往周子瑜結實的身子張牙舞爪，濺起了點點鮮血皮肉。

周子瑜的額角沁出了薄汗，越發蒼白的面色昭示著她的痛苦，但她卻咬咬牙忍下了。

這一切除了被房間的鏡頭映著，更是盡收在凑﨑琥色的眼底，徹底激怒了凑﨑，喚醒了凑﨑一直深斂的撒旦之翼。

“你既然那麼愛他…”凑﨑微笑著伸手抬起周子瑜的下巴，道 :“後果自負。”

這是周子瑜愛他的後果，也是凑﨑愛她的後果。

周子瑜看著那個連接她丈夫房間的鏡頭，又看看凑﨑身下得意昂首的巨龍，腦海只有丈夫的臉龐，那個為了公司而數個日夜不曾眠的憔悴模樣。

“子瑜，我不累。”他勉強的笑著，籠罩著血絲的眼睛帶著愛意凝視著周子瑜。

她不能讓他的努力在一夕之間被凑﨑毀掉。

“凑﨑小姐，我願意。”

不是紗夏姐姐，而是凑﨑小姐。

凑﨑冷笑一聲，一下將身下的巨龍頂進周子瑜的體內，發了瘋似的在周子瑜的體內四處亂竄。沒有經過濕潤的情況下貿然冒進，不但凑﨑辛苦，周子瑜乾澀而緊閉的隧道被一下子撞開更是疼痛不已。

特別是周子瑜經已被她的丈夫所永久標記，加上凑﨑並沒有做足前戲的釋放信息素，這次的性交儼然是侵犯，與強姦無異。

凑﨑看得出的，在這場性交周子瑜一直悶不作聲，連痛苦的掙扎也沒有。這代表著周子瑜壓根兒沒有被凑﨑喚醒屬於omega的天性，她只是把這一切視為交易，一場能拯救她丈夫的交易。

作為一個alpha，一個從十八歲伊始暗戀著周子瑜的alpha，這場沒有征服與被征服、更沒有互相被愛的性交讓凑﨑更是難受。她的眼神一暗，開始啃咬著周子瑜的鎖骨、胸口，就如餓狼撲食獵物一般粗暴。

“快叫！”凑﨑喘著氣，裂眦嗔目的往周子瑜的耳畔低聲道 :“想想那五億，想想他欠我那五億。”

“啊。”

周子瑜果然眉頭皺也不皺便叫了出來，但那只是生硬的感嘆詞而已。

合著你當我是傻子？！凑﨑心想:周子瑜你真是誠實，誠實得讓人討厭。她果斷釋放信息素，霎眼間濃郁的伏特加仿佛被人傾瀉在房間，醺得人快醉倒一般。

比起捲煙的煙味，伏特加具攻擊性的氣味更容易喚起omega可恥的天性，洗脫道德和理智的束縛，周子瑜雖然死守著城池，卻又無奈地察覺到自己身體漸漸出現了異樣——許久不曾出現的清新混和著惡俗的酒味、她的下體宛如快崩潰的堤霸般遂漸濕潤出水。

“子瑜。”腦海忽然回盪起熟悉的呼喚。

但那不是他的聲音。

是凑﨑的聲音，十八歲的凑﨑。

那個會溫柔的在教室陪伴著她的學姊，也是會陪著孤獨的她捱過擾人學業的姐姐……

亦曾是她唯一的一縷陽光。

甚麼時候她們會變成這樣？

“子瑜。”十八歲的凑﨑是那麼的溫柔 :“再堅持多一會，之後一起去看電影好麼？”

“好…”她喃喃自語道 :“紗夏姐姐…好…”

她喊的並非伏在她身上狠狠的撞擊著她生殖腔的凑﨑小姐，而是活在回憶中的紗夏姐姐。

凑﨑不曾知道，周子瑜曾經為了她在情人節前夕學著做巧克力。此刻她只道周子瑜抵抗不住渴望被進入和填滿的慾望。

攻堅多時她終於成功攻陷了周子瑜的肉體，她用力撞開周子瑜的生殖腔，衝破了那男人留下的桎梏，在周子瑜的體內一瀉而盡並往周子瑜的腺體留下她的印記。微弱的煙味一下子被伏特加所取代，成為山林的主人。

她贏得淋漓盡致，亦輸得一敗塗地。

但她輸得光彩。


End file.
